twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenxie
Mackenxie Blacque ''is a playable character in Arena Fighters and is also part of its fictional text based novel. Background Mackenxie is very excelled at close quarter combat, using bare hands and also Bo Staffs and Nunchaku. Mackenxie started fighting because when she was younger, her family was poor so she would have to steal and be prepared. Also, her younger brother got bulied a lot and she was his protection. (''Owner Edit) Allies: *Twrmois *Ty-Sec (Rivalry, friendly somewhat.) Neutral *Ice *Blaze *Nicoroshi *Aloe *Karou *Arashi *Tory *(other characters) Enemies *Ringmaster *Harnon *Kanzuni *Kaori *Dae *Tammy Pre-War Mackenxie has to deal with issues and conflict that occurs between the Mafia, and has to protect herself and her brother. She has no real family besides him, and has to mainly deal with her own problems by herself. During a conflict she had with a group of enemies, she is saved by Twrmois and is offered protection and a proper place to live by him. After Twrmois ''brings her into his home, Mackenxie and her brother begin to live there, all as some wierd unbalanced family. The two begin to develop feelings for each other, and this strikes the attention of ''Ty-Sec '', who thinks that she cannot be trusted. While Twrmois is out one day, Ty-Sec gets into Twrmois' home and attacks Mackenxie, but is defeated because he was not powerful enough. He assumes he can trust her but not fully, and decides to not attack her, provided that she does not give him a reason to. ''The Order ''is then brought upon to summon Twrmois, for he is needed in a serious battle of the cosmos alongside other powerful allies. During War Mackenxie protects her brother from all resistance while Twrmois is away, and soon begins to teach her brother how to fight for himself. He becomes slightly proficient in Muay-Thai fighting but is a little clumsy. Eventually, ''The Order ''warps Mackenxie and her brother to ''The Hub ''as she is needed for extra assistance in the war, and they protect her brother until the war is over, seeing as nobody in ''The Hub ''can be killed. Post-War/End (Possible Spoiler Warning!) ''The Order ''has been training Mackenxie's brother in the meantime, as the war is coming to a close. Enemies are about to be completely defeated, as thought. Ringmaster has finally been defeated, along with all of his minions. Unfornately, after the battle between ''Dae ''and ''Twrmois, Twrmois is no longer existant. Or so the others thought. During their battle, Twrmois was brutally impaled and was killed, however his soul was brought to ''The Order ''to be resurrected another time, and to be placed back on Earth when the war was completely over. His death sparked anger in Mackenxie, as she had a extreme amount of power charged in her fist as she punched ''Dae ''leaving a hole in his chest, as ''Ice ''and the others gave the killing blow. When the war was over, Twrmois was finally sent back to the planet along with Mackenxie's brother, to his home. Him and Mackenxie was reunited yet again as a powerful team along with her brother, who now was nearly as strong as them. Tournament Details(Side Chapter) Mackenxie faces Ty-Sec and Tammy in the ''BattleOn Tourney ''during a pause in the war. She is victorious in the fight with Ty-Sec but loses to Tammy. Ingame Details Mackenxie can change fight styles at will, from Wushu to wielding a Bo Staff to using Nunchaku. She is rather swift. Category:Characters